


Can't wait to explore

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: At times, Woz realizes there is more to Tokiwa Sougo than just a cute face.
Relationships: Tokiwa Sougo/Woz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Can't wait to explore

There is more to Tokiwa Sougo than just a cute face, Woz learned. 

Underneath the colorful clothes and cute smile there is a young man, brave and cheeky and kind, and at times, naughty. 

Naughty at times like now, using his prophets obedience to summon him, but not for duty or anything but more for his personal entertainment. 

It's not that Woz minds, he is just a little taken aback at the youthful energy and spirit his overlord oozes, with an aura so convincing that Woz is chuckling to himself, as expected of my Lord. 

Yet, there is a side of Sougo he hadn't witnessed until tonight, when the brunett summoned him, calling out "You're there, Woz, aren't you" and Woz had elegantly descended the wooden stairs of the nightly clock shop, wondering what it was that his Lord wanted this hour. 

He was calm and composed like usual, but was a bit startled when he felt Sougo's dark gaze on him, a gaze he hadn't seen before and he was wondering if something was wrong when his eyes adjusted and he saw Sougo was looking at him with a dark yet soft gaze. 

He couldn't really describe it but had no time to wonder about it further when Sougo stepped forward out of the dark corner wordlessly and took his hand to have him follow to another room. 

He didn't question him when Sougo closed the door behind him and loosened his grip around his waist to look him into the eyes again, more intense than ever, before leaning in to capture his lips. 

Woz gasped softly, totally not having expected this, but if it was what his Lord wanted, he would obey. Besides, it felt nice, admittedly so. 

Sougo's lips were full and soft, a little clumsy in exploring but Woz cherished that, contemplating about taking this further another day when he could show him what kissing could also be like. Woz had experience but he didn't brag about it, it didn't fit his character and position. 

Woz let Sougo kiss him a little more intense and he felt the passion and need like sparks emitting from he other boy, as if they were electric and would experience a spark whereever their skin touched. 

Sougo pulled away with a soft gasp and Woz sighed, letting his head fall back against the wall with a thud at the pleasant attack, and before he knew it, Sougo was leaning forward to press soft kisses against his exposed neck and Woz whined. 

"I want to do so much more," Sougo whispered, and Woz felt Sougo's hands stroking along his upper arms. 

"You may touch me too," Sougo whispered gently against Woz's lips, figuring the other man was holding back at laying a hand on his Lord. 

Woz took a deep breath and slid his hands into Sougo's soft locks to pull him close again, apparently kissing the other was kind of addicting. 

They made out for a long time, exploring their new intimacy with each other, nipping and licking and nibbling softly and gently, with a gasp here and there before Sougo pulled back. 

"I want more, but I want to take my time," he said, and Woz nodded. 

"As you wish, my overlord," he breathed, lips slightly parted, a little out of breath from all the pleasant sensations, a soft flush on his cheeks. 

And Sougo chuckled. 

At times, Woz realizes there is more to Tokiwa Sougo than just a cute face. He is a young man who became his lover, gradually, someone who looks at him with eyes of desire, him and him alone, someone with muscles underneath the yellow shirt, muscles that can hold him while he kisses him hard, their bodies close to each other. 

There are sides of Sougo he doesn't know yet, but he can't wait to explore. 


End file.
